Spyro Doomfire
Spyro Doomfire 'is a Mysterious friendship creature. She is the main protagonist of ''The Punkettes. She is the wealthy, wrathful, aristocratic boss of Junko Enoshima, Jeno Saido as well as the leader of the other Punkettes, and Osana Najimi's business rival. Spyro's character has often been described as "misanthropic," and "cynical," as often presented in her pessimistic personality. Although one of the series' main "protagonists", Spyro has been frequently depicted as anti-heroic and even outright villainous at times. Description Appearance Spyro is a friendship creature standing at 5 and a half feet tall. Spyro's hair is dark navy on the outside while hot pink on the inside, and is tied with a dark blue bow with a red monokuma eye, which is tied with a black hair tie with a red circular gem. Spyro's eyes are light blue. As opposed to Shira's scar on her right eye, Spyro has a scar on her left eye. She also has sharp blue nails that act much like claws, large wings (white on right, black on left), and nekojin features such as cat ears and tail. Spyro wears a gold tiara with sapphire gems and a purple star gem in the middle, and a ruby diamond gem above. She also wears hair pins (same pattern as wings), dark blue headphones equipped with Shira's red scouter ever since the fire incident. She wears a black vest with the red monokuma eye over white collared shirt and purple tie, with her monokuma necklace. She also wears dark red fingerless gloves, a navy blue skirt with dark blue and black striped stockings and red and white sneakers. Spyro also wears a red armband with a wolf symbol, which resembles her authority as Leader of the Punkettes. In colder seasons, Spyro wears a long, black, collared, trench coat and brown winter boots with fake fur on them. Personality After her home planet's destruction, Spyro became pessimistic, depressed, distrustful, withdrawn and frustrated. She was discriminated against by others, because of her powers. Thinking that she was abandoned, bullied and treated contemptuously by others. She didn't understand why such discrimination happened, and so she also suffered from self-hatred. To some extent she understood that the others were miserable and needed to make others miserable too, targeting especially those already more miserable than them. When gaining intimacy with someone as Shira Matsuri, Megumi Fukushira, and Clumsy Smurf, she is shown to be sweet, kind and shy. After witnessing Shira's disappearance and thinking Fukyu was responsible for her "death", Spyro began to develop a deep hatred of Humans, killing whole families just to use their house, without regret or guilt. Shortly after this, Spyro began to hear a voice in her head, supposedly the voice of the body's DNA. The voice of her friendship creature instincts had the mental image of herself, with the only difference having a cold and sadistic expression. Spyro is a highly intelligent friendship creature, who rarely smiles or laughs, and recognizes and detests the absurdities (both obvious and perceived) of the society in which she lives. Her cynicism often touches upon subjects such as politics, religion, the media, businesses and corporations, culture and society as a whole. Oratorically gifted, she has shown the ability to seize and hold the attention of entire crowds of people when she wants to do so. She uses this gift during individual interactions, during which she can gain a desired effect depending on her intention. Spyro is depicted as owning a large collection of books, and other reading material. She reads the newspaper, watches the news often, and otherwise makes a point to keep up with current events. Spyro is also very strict, and she seems to want to control the personal lives of all of her Punkettes. She has a very demanding set of rules across her mansion, like not allowing them to eat in the living room, not allowing them to touch her gardens, and not allowing them in her office without her permissions. She also finds comfort in being anti-social; She enjoys being left alone in her office, where she usually paints portraits of herself, watches old black and white films, plays chess with herself, reads newspapers, magazines, books, and eats fancy dinners. She hates it when people enter her office, this is evident when she catches Jeno Saido in her office without her permission and tossed her into her mansion's parking lot. (luckily it didn't kill her.) Spyro lives in the past and wants nothing more than to see her adoptive sister again, even though she had been gone for a long time. She reiterates the same phrase in her diary every day, perhaps in denial that life has changed since Shira's disappearance. One of the reasons why Spyro is often arrogant and bad-tempered is her PTSD of her home planet's destruction and Shira's "death" and having to put up with the Punkettes' boisterous behavior, most infamously Junko's, which sometimes leads her to make plans to get them to stop, although sometimes, either as a result of her own arrogance or carelessness, her plans backfire on her. While intelligent and lordly in stature, Spyro lacks charm. She has a feral and threatening nature to her that is only accentuated after Shira's disappearance. While many would use weapons in combat, she is known to use her own claws like a lion or bear. Shira herself noticed her lack of charm and suggested she could relearn manners from her. During her time with Shira, Spyro took this to heart and had a far more human bearing than usual. Before she fell into insanity and depression, Spyro would suffer no insult and delighted in meticulously planning vengeance on those who did so. Using both her supreme power and mind, she would maneuver her prey before surgically striking at her targets. Spyro also has a ruthless and merciless edge in combat that all other characters in the series lack and displays a natural "killer instinct". Spyro's infamous ruthlessness and aggression lead to fear and a nervousness that inhibits characters from her unshakable intent or sheer power in combat. Alongside her dark and violent demeanor, Spyro can be smug and stubborn. She treats others in a very callous manner, throwing in her opinion no matter how cold-hearted it is and not caring for whatever the response is. Despite her almost-sciopathic nature, Spyro does have a caring heart deep down, and when she realizes her plans have caused either harm or emotional pain to those she truly does care about, she is quick to realize the error of her ways and make up for it while she can. A lot of Punkettes adore her and are insanely loyal to her in spite of her tight-ass attitude, and the feeling is (mostly) mutual. She knows each of the Punkettes by name, they have holiday weeks and seem to love their work. All of them are under her protection, which is why most Punkettes can wander in the Boboku Forest without predators trying to kill them. To put it simply, Spyro is a broken and bitter friendship creature who tries to kill all of humanity in revenge, but doesn't feel pleasure or joy on this, nor does she care about the fact she could potentially starve her own army to death in the process. She is so detached that Mariella believes that Spyro only waged war on humanity because she wanted to die, for she is figuratively dead without Shira. Relationships Family * Kami Doomfire - Biological father * Megami Doomfire † - Biological mother * Reimu Doomfire - Biological younger sister * Shira Matsuri - adoptive sister and best friend * Ainlie Matsuri - adoptive aunt * Akunoyo Kubonochi - emotionless demonlike self Allies * The Punkettes - Allies and Team. ** Shira Matsuri - Adoptive Sister, Best Friend, Right-hand, and Teammate. ** Junko Enoshima - Student, Friend, Teammate, Surrogate Sister (sometimes), and occasional enemy. ** Clumsy Smurf - Friend and teammate. ** Leakianmishi - Friend and teammate. ** Jeno Saido - Friend and teammate. ** Celestia PepperJunkCure - Friend and teammate. ** Luka PepperJunkCure - Friend and teammate. ** Kiota Angelica - Friend and teammate. **Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Friend and teammate. * Mina Rintakahana - Former Nemesis turned Ally and Surrogate Mother. * Osana Najimi - Former Nemesis turned Neutral Ally. * Bosu Akuma † - Friend and Former Enemy. * Akuko Shikimoto - Occasional Friend and Partner in Training. * Megumi Fukushira † - Student and Close Friend. * Lisako Tokyo - Boss. * $py64 the Wolf - Creator. Enemies * Dr. Kirusaki - Archenemy. * Dr. Kirusaki's Robot - Enemy. * Fukyu Mekaru - Bully, Rival and Archenemy. * Pepper Satanica (†?) - Archenemy, Attempted Victim, and Attempted Killer. * Minions of Satanica - Enemies. * Daughters of Satanica - Enemies. **Hokori Satanica **Yokubo Satanica **Donshoku Satanica **Donyoku Satanica **Ikari Satanica **Senbo Satanica **Namakemono Satanica * Yanko Shikara - Enemy. * Dark Kendra Moonie † - Enemy and Former Master. * Yuki Nukimo - Enemy. * Akumi Hanashi - Enemy and Brief Possessor. * Topaz Nimakara - Former Ally turned Enemy. * Prison Guard Captain † - Enemy and Victim. * Prison Guards † - Enemies and Victims. Powers and Abilities Powers= As a friendship creature, Spyro possesses supernatural powers. *'''Incredible Speed: Spyro possesses speed far superior to that of even the finest human athlete. She is capable of moving fast enough to easily outmaneuver rapid gunfire. *'Inhumane Strength': Spyro has superhuman levels of strength. It is virtually impossible for any human to overpower her. Spyro's kicks and punches are also very powerful, strong enough to send demons like Topaz and Boss Demon (who also have superhuman strength) flying back, but not enough to send Dark Kendra flying back. *'Hunting/Survival Skills': Before living with Ainlie and Shira, Spyro lived in the wild where she had to obtain her own food and water. As such, she is a proficient hunter, trapper, forager, and decent cook. *'Sharp Claws': Spyro sports razor-sharp claws at the tip of each finger. Their extremely pointy edges are sufficient to easily cut through human skin. *'Shape-Shifting': Spyro is a shape-shifter and can change into virtually any form that she desired. *'Invisibility': Spyro could turn invisible at will. *'Flight': One of Spyro's known abilities is her ability to levitate, hover, and fly. *'Darkness Camouflage': Spyro can become completely invisible as long as she is in darkness; even a simple shadow is enough to make her impossible to detect. However, her presence can still be detected by her interaction with the environment, such as footprints left on the ground or vibrations from her landing on an object. Also, she can be exposed if a source of light is shined on her, such as a flashlight or light from the sun. *'Force-Field Generation': Spyro can manipulate energy reserves to manifest extremely powerful red force-fields of energy. *'Transmutation': Spyro has the ability to turn people into something they aren't supposed to be, such as animals or even inanimate objects. She even turned one of her early Punkettes, the Mutilator, into a statue for trying to steal from her office and placed the statue near her office fireplace. *'Madness Inducement': According to Ivyuka, Spyro has the power to drive people insane using her mind. *'Brainwashing/Hypnosis/Corruption': Spyro has the power of brainwashing people to do her bidding, as shown with her corruption of many Punkettes. Despite this ability being very powerful, it seems to not work on weak-minded individuals like Jeno Saido. *'Telekinesis': Spyro was very proficient in telekinesis, utilizing it either as an offensive attack or simply as a means of displaying her power, the latter being most prevalent when she used the ability to levitate small objects or throw an entire person across a large distance. *'Portal Creation': Spyro had the ability to open gateways to any part of the universe or other dimensions, allowing her to effortlessly teleport herself to anywhere she desires at will. *'Pyrokinesis': Spyro is capable of manipulating and is immune to fire. **'Azul-Pyrokinesis': Spyro is capable of manipulating blue fire. *'Agelessness': As a friendship creature, Spyro is ageless and nearly immortal. She required no sustenance and was not harmed by mortal means. Only those who matched her power, such as Pepper, Kiroto, or Dark Kendra were capable of doing severe harm to her. *'Teleporting': Spyro can teleport from any location without losing energy. *'Reality-Warping': Spyro had the power to warp reality to her will, such as creating furniture for her office and spawning black clouds in the sky. *'Enhanced Hearing': Due to her enhanced hearing, Spyro was able to hear what Junko and her friends are whispering while inside her office. *'Healing/Regeneration': Spyro can heal herself from any given injury. However, divine power and objects are capable of nullifying her healing factor, rendering her unable to heal. Spyro also cannot become intoxicated by alcohol, drugs, toxins, or impurities, thus ahe can't get drunk despite drinking a lot of wine and alcohol. *'Fourth-Wall Awareness': Spyro is very much aware that she is a character for the audience's amusement. *'Elasticity': Spyro can stretch and extend her limbs, including her tendrils, without any repercussions. *'Precognition': Spyro has the ability to foresee the future and future events. This is best showcased when she foresaw Pepper's rule of the Universe in the form of a nightmare. |-| Battle Stats and additional information= *'Name': Spyro Haruhi Zetsubo Monika Doomfire II. *'Origin': Margra Batto and Kyra Verbeten. *'Gender': Female. *'Age': 18-23 (physical, Actual age unknown, likely five hundred quintillion years old.) *'Tier': 2-C, likely 2-A. *'Attack Potency': Universe Level+, likely far higher (Can easily harm Pepper.) *'Speed': Massively FTL (capable of interstellar travel) *'Lifting Strength': Unknown, likely Class S or higher (should by stronger than the Punkettes). *'Durability': Unknown, likely Universe Level+ *'Stamina': Incredibly high, if not limitless. *'Intelligence': Likely Super Genius level. Spyro has years of experience and knowledge under her belt, having knowledge of many of the multiverse's secrets, it's creatures, and Kiroto. Quotes Trivia *Spyro is allergic to newsprint and huckleberries. **Despite being allergic to newsprint, she has touched it in a few episodes without receiving any sort of reaction. *Spyro is possibly right-handed, although her right-handedness is assumed since she has only ever been seen using a weapon in her right hand. *Spyro's favorite color is dark blue. *Spyro exhibits some hypocrisy, besides telling on a sarcastic manner. *Spyro is an implied alcoholic, but can't get drunk because of her healing factor. *Spyro owns 25 mansions, many hotels, 17 private jets, 10 private islands, 5 hot air balloons, many restaurants, 15 yachts, 35 different summer homes, etc. *Spyro is the Oldest Member of The Punkettes. *Spyro's IQ is 75,000. *Spyro is represented on the Satanica Zodiac and Dark Moonie Zodiac as the Monokuma Necklace. *Spyro is a heavy sleeper. *Spyro suffers from schizophrenia, depression, and PTSD. *Spyro is possibly a masochist, as she was disappointed that the feet smoothing wouldn't hurt her, wanted Mariella to slap her with a sausage, said she would love it if she exploded, and was disappointed that getting a haircut didn't hurt. Also, in one episode, she said "This is actually causing me pain, and not the good kind." *She had Fukyu's number blocked on her phone. *In one of Margra's nightmares, if one looks at the various statues in the background, one can see a giant statue of Spyro crying. *Her relationship with her Punkettes varies in many episodes. Sometimes, she wants whats best for them and is fairly protective of them, but otherwise despises their childish behavior. Other times she simply wants nothing to do with them. Other times she's outright tried to kill them, usually after she reaches her breaking point from their behavior. *Whenever Spyro regenerates from an injury, there is a rare chance that her clothing regenerates with her. *Just how sympathetic Spyro varies occasionally. Most of the time, she's just an intolerant grouch; for example, she discreetly ruins Junko and Jeno's friendship simply because the smell from the weed they were smoking was stinking up her office. In many later episodes, she is openly and completely rude, haughty, hostile, and disrespectful to everyone and everything she comes in contact with and declares herself to be the most miserable person in the universe. *Much like the Danganronpaverse characters and Junko, Spyro's blood is pink. *Shira mentions it's a bad idea to talk to Spyro about her wings, since she's apparently very sensitive about them. *Spyro is ticklish under her arm. *Spyro is one of few characters whose minds have been entered by Pepper. *It is implied, and occasionally stated that Spyro has imprisoned, cursed, tortured, and even killed Punkettes for their failures, betrayals, or breaking her rules. *Neither anime nor manga ever makes clear the extent to which Spyro (or other friendship creatures) was naturally prone to killing Humans or how much of it came out of reciprocated hatred and self-defense. *Spyro was never taught the motto "With great power comes great responsibility", but was taught "If there is too much power, then it is the responsibility of the people to take it away." in its place. *Spyro is a virgin. *Spyro takes 3 different medications twice a day. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Day of Judgement Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Season Five Category:The Punkettes Movie Category:Alive Category:Friendship Creatures Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Punkettes